


Don't land with him.

by b0nemeat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dont steal loot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0nemeat/pseuds/b0nemeat
Summary: "took you awhile—" Mirage said but cut off his sentence after seeing Crypto's unusual self. The trickster closed his mouth, when the other leaned over.The hacker was about to stick the needle into Mirage's chest, but then a strong grip pulled him closer. Their lips were millimeters away, yet....
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 36





	Don't land with him.

Wind was sharper than usual today, the three of them were standing still and looking down at the fragment east buildings. 

“I'm going over there.” Crypto pointed out to the most popular building, half destroyed, good loot, dangerous yet a lot of easy escapes. 

Without waiting for a response from Bloodhound and Mirage, he jumped, confident in his abities to loot solo and no one doubted that confidence. 

Right before the hacker's feet touched the cracked floor, he heard a terrifying sentence from the most annoying human being: "Right behind ya!" Ugh. Mirage landed besides him.

~

After the landing Crypto was about to snatch up his favorite weapon, Flatline but Mirage took it first. Biting his lip, he didn't say anything, trying not to act out. Not yet. Not here. 

After 4 minutes of endless trickster's loot stealing, one was set with a flatline, level 3 shields and gold helmet and the other....was Crypto: Level 1 shields, no backpack and an alternator. 

"You should really smile more, Crypto. You look stupid" Mirage joked, being oblivious to the anger bottling up inside the other. He didn't respond to that comment. 

~

Bloodhound scanned around, “Enemies! There!” as they spoke, half of a spitfires shots hit them. Crypto dropped them heals, nodding as assurance for backup. 

They went behind cover to heal, while Crypto and Mirage went for a 2v...1? Turns out it was Pathfinder who was shooting at them. 

Mirage was downed, that damned robot had such a good aim it was sickening. The hacker didn't think he was going to win that fight, and sure enough he had zero ammo himself. 

If only mirage didn't steal his loot. 

If only he didn't steal.. 

If only Mila...didn't...

Crypto froze in his place, Pathfinder stopped shooting aswell. Suddenly, the world disappeared around him, there was nothing and no one. Only darkness and he was drowning in it. 

'I'm downed! Need help! I'm downeed, cryptoo...someonee' 

He could hear faint voices behind him, repeating something that he couldn't make out. And so, for a couple of seconds he stood there before shaking his head and acting like nothing happened. 

Tears like blades, rolled downed one of his cheek, of course, before anyone could see he whipped them off. Crypto completely forgot about Pathfinder. 

“Now this is very fun when you win, friend!” the smiling machine suddenly spoke “goodluck!” and with those words Pathfinder disappeared, grappled away to be exact. 

~

Crypto shook his head. 15 years. He's over it. Turning around and heading to help Mirage, since Bloodhound went hunting Pathfinder. 

"took you awhile—" Mirage said but cut off his sentence after seeing Crypto's unusual self. The trickster closed his mouth, when the other leaned over. 

The hacker was about to stick the needle into Mirage's chest, but then a strong grip pulled him closer. Their lips were millimeters away, yet Tae managed to put his hand onto Elliott's lips “baegchi.” he muttered. Letting him bleed out. 

~

Since Crypto didn't revive Mirage, a box popped up with all the loot that was stolen. Finally, kinda happy hacker got the stuff he deserved. 

Bloodhound looked around, after they came back “Where's Mirage?”

Crypto chuckled “don't worry about it.”


End file.
